


Poet and Soldier

by skinandbones



Series: Black Ghost [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ajin, Brothers, Farewells, Gen, ajin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Two brothers bid their farewells before one leaves for Insomnia to help with the Ajin case.





	Poet and Soldier

“Your ride is here. Time to go.” The man announces as he stands by the front door. The other sits in his the seat, leaning back on its hind legs. Gentle red eyes look up and sees the newcomer with interest, he shuts the book in his hand and lays it on the wooden table.

“Splendid. Let me grab my things.”

The two brothers walk side by side down the hall, passing the plain cream walls in silence except for the sounds of their footsteps. They reach the elevator at the end and head inside.

“You are very quiet today.”

“Is there a reason not to be?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Today is a big day, after all.”

“For you, perhaps. I have meetings throughout and calls to make. Even one with Aldercapt is on my agenda in an hour.”

“O’ brother of mine, busy at always.”

When they arrive at ground level and exit through the glass doors, a driver waits by the car with a few other guards around. Several SUVs parked behind also in wait for their arrival.

“You know, my brother?” Ardyn sets his suitcase down and turns. “All these years, I recognized that look on your face. How you will miss me dearly when I’m away. It pains me to say this but do hold back your tears for me.” He attempts with a smile and pats Izunia’s cheek.

They could almost pass as twins, each handsome in their own way but Ardyn’s hair is a charming maroon, wild and unkempt, while Izunia has obsidian black but a shorter length than his own. Sometimes, Ardyn would catch his brother’s hair up if he’s working late in his office, but to him, he prefers letting his own hair down.

“You can always call me. I’ll come back locked away in that depressing facility of yours.”

A mild joke between siblings, but Izunia tugs Ardyn’s hand away, his steady sunset red staring back at crimson. “Missing you? Hardly. I don’t have to waste expenses on you anymore.”

“Ouch. Well, that is one certainty off your hefty plate. Does this mean the tracker can be removed, as well?”

His brother stares at the technology in thought around Ardyn’s left ankle. “Not that sort of expense,” he answers quietly.

“Ah.” Ardyn smiles at the soft tone. “I jest. I know such thing won’t happen.”

“But you can be very expensive, nonetheless,” Izunia quips back. “Even your choice of wardrobe isn’t very cheap.”

Ardyn tips his hat. “What can I say? I’m a man with expensive taste.” Izunia responds with a huff of disgust. “You should try it sometime. Change it up a bit, add some reds and give it some flare, if you will. It must be very boring to wear all those suits every single day, no? Loosen up.”

With a roll of his eyes, Izunia shakes his head. “And wouldn’t it kill you to try dressing down once in awhile?”

“Now, where’s the fun in that?”

“How very _you_.” Izunia warms with an honest smile. “You were always the unique one, I could never keep up with you.”

“And you always had the family’s love.”

“Ardyn…”

“Ah, ah, dear brother.” Ardyn shushes Izunia’s lips with two fingers press against them. “I do not mean it out of jealousy, please do not think of me in that way.”

Izunia pulls back but the glance he gives Ardyn holds some sadness in those deep ocean eyes.

“We all have our _secrets_ ,” Ardyn reminds him carefully. He isn’t the only Ajin standing here. The driver behind him checks the watch on his wrist and gives Izunia a nod.

Izunia’s eyes catch the small action. “Of course we do. You should start heading out, wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.”

“Fashionably late is the new arrival, but I’ll listen to you. For now.” Ardyn moves and brings Izunia into a tight hug, surprising the older brother as the body suddenly stills.

“Do take care of yourself and eat more please. You have lost some fat on you,” Ardyn whispers in Izunia’s ear. “And sleep is your friend, I see the darkness under your eyes.”

“I eat and sleep well enough,” Izunia retorts, not wanting to bring about any heat between them and gives up. “But if it makes you feel any better, then I will. And I don’t need to remind you to be good, correct? If you discover anything, send word to me.” He returns the hug, patting his brother’s back.

“I will.”

They pull away, Ardyn firmly squeezes Izunia’s arms before he takes his suitcase with him and heads to the car.

Ardyn sits in the backseat and the driver takes the wheel. The car starts up and moves. Behind the dark tinted window, he waves at his brother while Izunia only watches as the car grows a distant away. Ardyn imagines him returning to his work and handling those meetings before focusing on his research again. Stuck in that quiet room of his, too, devoid of anything exciting, but Ardyn did left him a mixtape last night of old songs they used to listen when they were kids. A lucky charm Ardyn had kept with him all these years and refused to throw it away.

A hum, Ardyn rests his head against the seat while the car takes him to his destination.

Insomnia.

Graela’s scenery passes by until they’re out of the capital. Ardyn watches the streets of mysterious faces and the familiar buildings he had visited. “You know,” he says into the air, not bothered if the driver is listening to him or not. “My brother was always the soft one, despite his hard exterior at times. But this, I think he’s quite pleased with himself. Getting rid of his only family, not to say it is a terrible thing but it’ll be lonely for him. I know he’ll miss me, it’s quite obvious since we both think alike, and rare for him to display these emotions I have found. It’s not as if my death is certain in Insomnia, but you know…” He laughs lightly. “They say the unexpected hits you right between the eyes. So, what do you think, driver? Will I die over there?”

He catches the glint of the driver’s eyes on him through the rear-view mirror before they’re back on the road ahead.

“You know my brother well. You’re his chauffeur, after all. Come on, human to human, I only want your opinion.” Ardyn leans forward and rests his hands on the driver’s seat.

“Shut up.”

Ardyn pouts. “All right. Guess this car ride is going to be a dull one. Would you mind if I sing? I can definitely raise the bar with the level of entertainment I can provide.”

The drive presses a knob and the radio turns on.

“Good man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess Ardyn isn't the best when it comes to karaoke then. But I doubt one can make Izunia sing unless both brothers are seriously drunk or something.
> 
> Also Ajin eyes are reddish but Izunia wears contacts just in case lol.
> 
> -
> 
> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
